Decieved
by princezzme
Summary: What hapens when 2 teams are put together to babysit a bratty 8 year old?What happens when Sasuke like Hinata? SasuHina if u call it that NaruHina. OOCness dn't like it dn't read it.teen 4 future chapters


I dn't own a blue purse,a japanese cd or a red cutout of the letter T .Do u really think i own Naruto?(but i do own kimiko)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oof" Hinata said as she tripped over a rock that she could've sworn wasn't there before. "Are you okay Hinata? You look distracted." Kiba asked. First she'd bumped into the tree that she also could've sworn wasn't there before. Then she tripped over her very own which she thought she'd learned to control when she was about 9 mos. "I'm ok." Hinata said. Kiba didn't look convinced but he kept walking anyway. They were on thier way to meet Tsunade for an important mission. Hinata was distacted by something. Sasuke had been paying more attention to her lately. Quite frankly it was very creepy. Hinata tried to hang around Naruton a lot, which meant being around all of team 7. Everytime she was with them she would catch Sasuke looking at her then he'd turn away. To Sakura or Ino it might be great but for hinata it was just plain creepy. They had never even talked to each other and now this sudden attention? Really very quite strange. When they finally got to the Hokage's office Tsunade told them what the mission was. Just like this! "Your mission is to watch over Kimiko Coppola. She's eight years old, she graduated from the academy 2 months ago." Tsunade said. "She's only 8?" Shino asked. "She's very intellig---" "Tsunade-sama are you in there?"

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked. "You called us for a mission." Sakura replied looking confused. She came in with Sasuke and Naruto behind her. "Oh I forgot I called you guys for this mission! I guess you'll have to go together on this one." Tsunade said, not really payng attention to them but writing things on pieces of paper. "Well what's the mission?" Naruto asked after a couple seconds. "Oh yes your mission is to watch over 8yr old Kimiko Coppola. She graduated from the academy 2 months ago. She's very smart and a spoiled brat. Good luck she's waiting outside. Goodbye."Tsunade said obviously rushing them out. "Why does she need to be protected?" Sasuke asked. "You'll see." Tsunade said with a smirk. "Now leave you're cramping my style and I have things to do." She said and then she slammed the door in their faces. They quickly left since they obviously weren't wanted. When they got outside they saw skinny blond girl with a red shirt and black capris, with a headband on her ankle. "Hello. Nice to meet you I'm Kimiko." She said holding out her small hand to shake. Sakura shook hands with her. "I'm Sakura." She said. After a while of eerie silence Kimiko rolled her eyes.It 's very brusque not to introduce yourselves to someone who you are supposedly doing biusiness with." Kimiko said nastily. "Oh... um well I'm Naruto that's Shino, Kiba, Hinata and thats Sasuke." Naruto said pointing to everyone as he said thier name. " Whatever." Kimiko said flipping blond bangs from her eyes. "Excuse me?! I already get enough of that from Sasuke I refuse to be whatever-ed by an 8 year old!" Sakura said. "Oh please, you don't even know what galvanize means." Kimiko said crossing her arms. "Psh yea I do! It means...to um...um" Sakura sputtered. "Exactly, so as long as you do what I say you and I will get along impeccably." Kimiko said. They all raised thier eyebrows at what was coming from the mouth of this little child. Her green eyes twinkled with glee but her tone was nasty. "So where are we going?" Shino asked. "My house."Kimiko said ,like it was obvious. "Oh." Shino said.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kimiko called once they got to her house "I guess thier not home" She said sadly. They were suprised at the size of Kimiko's room in comparison to her parents' . Thier room was smaller than Kimiko's. "Well I don't know what you bimbos are planning on doing but I have to meditate, therefore I need complete silence." Kimiko said. They stood there dumbfounded. "Well go to the arcade or something don't just stare at me lika imbaciles! Go to the arcade or something! It's very intrusive to stare!" Kimiko yelled. "There's an arcade in this house?" Kiba asked. "Didn't I say just say there was you mush-brain?" She spat."It's down the hall to the left. Then dramactically(and pointlessly) slammed the door. "Me and this kid aren't going to get along very well." Sasuke said as they walked to the arcade. "She's a spoiled devil child!" Sakura said. "Kimiko just hasn't gotten used to us yet , maybe she simply doesn't trust us and she'll be nicer after she gets to know us better." Hinata said it was most she'd said all day. "She'd better or we're going to have some serious problems." Naruto said. "I agree with Hinata, lets all at least _try_ to get along with the little brat." Sakura said , even though she didn't beleive it herself. "Whatever." Sasuke said. "Yeah lest at least give her a chance." Kiba said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

idk what galvanize means myself and i've never heard that before i turned 2 a random page in my thesaurus and it was there.

galvanize- 1. to stimulate by or as if by a galvanic current. 2. _Medicine/Medical_. to stimulate or treat (muscles or nerves) with induced direct current (distinguished from faradize). 3. to startle into sudden activity; stimulate. 4. to coat (metal, esp. iron or steel) with zinc.

anyways look out for chapter 2 i'll update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
